Broken bones
by fabulouis91
Summary: It's Hermiones 5th year and George is beginning to get attracted to her. What will he do? Suffer in silence or will his loving twin guide him?  I DOUBT IT!  NOTE: Don't like wizards with muggle devices  DVD's, Phones,etc  don't read this story.Read&Review
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>George&amp;Hermione (L)<p>

Snozzwazzer- Fred and George's term for Teachers Pets.

It's Hermiones 5th year and George is beginning to get attracted to her. What will he do? Suffer in silence or will his loving twin guide him?

Meet Me.

Great Hall.  
>Beginning of Term.<br>17th September  
>beginning of Hermione's 5th year.<br>Order of the Pheonix  
>Fred POV<p>

"Aikson, Paul!" McGonnagal read out from the long peice of parchment which stretched all the way to the main doors of the hall. The guy was near the end. A small, frizzy-haired boy stepped up to the front. Perfect uniform. Possibly stuck up and a goody-goody.  
>"What a Snozzwazzer." I glumly sighed, bored of the whole Hat-Sorting thing. George nudged me in a trance-like state.<br>"Shut up!" Ron scowled across at me fom the opposite side of the table. George looked back at his plate as the house was called out.  
>"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat chortled. Everybody let out a cheer. George threw his food around the plate. The GoodyGood sat next to Ron and Hermione, looking at me and Georgie.<br>"Are you alright?" He asked, sipping his drink as he talked to George. His ears went pink and I couldn't help but laugh. "Are YOU alright?" He laughed making HArry have a snigger. I mocked Pauls voice quietly as I looked at my plate. I had met my Aikson. For the rest of dinner, Hermione, Ron and Harry talked. Me and George watched the newcomer.  
>"Welcome first years!" Umbride proudly heckled at the front with the brass owl opening its wings wide. UMBRIDGE? "This year is all about getting to know your way about and getting to know the people inside the school." She drolled on and on. I switched off and instead decided to talk to George. He sighed and turned with a hazy smile on his face.<br>"She's so amazing. I think I'm asking her out." He mumbled, his bones like jelly. He couldn't support himself.  
>"Who have you got your eyes on, George?" Harry and Ron asked, smiling goofishly. I nudged him feeling that twin telepathy thing going on.<br>"I'll tell you later." He sighed, pushing himself up from the table. "Bye you lot." He smiled at us all. His face was constantly smiling. His eyes were almost closed. He was high. I was sure of it.

George POV (L)  
>When dinner finished, I was the first one up. I strolled happily up to the library to hand the rest of my books in to the librarian. I couldn't help but think about her when I walked through the large, towering walls of books and shelves half-full.<br>"About time, !" The bitchy librarian said, snapping the books from my grasp. I wasn't really in a state to care.  
>"Here." She said from behind me, putting books on the front of the desk. How did she-? "Oh, hi, George." Hermione smiled before going off into one of the many sections of the library. I scouted around for her after my books had been filed away. I looked down each other the bookshelves and found her reading Wizard History.<br>"Any good?" I laughed. She looked up startled. HErmione tossed the book to the side and put her diary out on the desk.  
>"What do you need help with? Potions? Charms? How to talk to girls?" She joked, pulling out the seat next to her. "Take a seat." Hermione smiled. I put my satchel on the table infront of us and she just looked at me.<br>"Oh! Uhhmm... How to talk to girls." I smiled weakly at her.  
>"Anything for you my friend."She nodded and clasped her hands on the desk with a sincere look on her face.<br>"OK, well, there's this girls I really like and I know she doesn't like me back. What can I do?". With that I shyed away and looked at the floor and my shoes. She thought and tapped her lip.  
>"So I know her?" Hermione questioned with a streak of happiness. I shook my head. "Hmmm... Is she in my year or your year?" She pondered.<br>"Your year." I replied, hiding my face from her. She nodded and hummed.  
>"Smart? dumb? Blonde? Brunette? Tell me about her!" She laughed, hitting my arm as she began writing in her diary. I shivvered and looked up, leaning back into my chair.<p>

"Well... She's amazing. She's got brown hair like yours. Uhh... She likes Herbology... She's in my D.A.D.A class." I began. Hermione nodded and scribbled stuff into her diary. "Off the record, 'Mi." I smiled.  
>"Always. All my clients information isn't noted. This is just my diary." She laughed. That chirpy, high laugh. "Continue."<br>"Err... She's always really considerate of people. Oh! And when she laughs, her nose crinkles! It's really cute." I sighed, going all jelloid again. I leaned on the big pile of books with my chin. Hermione went quiet for a little while. "Oh, I've said too much. I should go." I sighed. As I emptied all of my books into my bag, I weakly smiled at her.  
>"Talk to you later, George." She said as her lips pursed together. I nodded and rushed out. Colour and heat ran to my face. My feet moved quickly and I brushed past Fred, Harry and Neville.<br>"Mate?" Fred shoute after me as I ran up the stairs. "OI!". I ignored him. His hand hit my shoulder. "George. What is the matter with you ?" He asked. Fred looked concerned. He never looks concerned. I sharply turned to him with a smile.  
>"So, Umbridge is replacing Dumbledore. Great, another teacher to anno-" I began. He silenced me and we walked up to our dorm in silence.<br>"Mate, I can tell that it's girl trouble. Nothing ever gets you this upset."Fred stated. I rolled my eyes. "Do I need to get Neville involved?" He laughed. I had a silent laugh. But then I shook my head. He unsilenced me and I sighed.  
>"Don't do that without warning." I growled at him. Fred just rolled his eyes. "Look, I talked to that girl I like and uhhmmm... Well, I embarassed myself."I began.<br>"From the beginning."He sighed. I took a big, deep breath.  
>"We were up in the library, got talking, I said one thing about her nose. It went awkward and I ran out of there," I said, taking more breaths and pants.<br>"Wait- you're never in the library. You must be going to some lengths and oh my, Merlin it's 'Mione!" Fred added up with the biggest open jaw I've ever seen.

_A few weeks later.  
>The group have begun training in the Room of Requirements due to Umbridge's lack of teaching.<br>Today's lesson: Stunning.  
><em>Hermione POV_  
><em>We were in perfectly straight lines. About 12 on my side and 12 on the other. Boys in one line. Girls in the other. HArry paced up and down the centre with a big smile on his face.  
>"I want everybody to line up in a single file behind Fred. Hermione, you just come over here." HArry stated, taking my hand and leading me up to the front infont of the fire. Fred stood a few meters away from me.<br>"Harry !" I whispered. He took my wand from the large mantlepieve and held it infront of me.  
>"Take it and just Stupify." Harry smiled. "Now, listen up! Hermione is going to be your enemy! Try and defeat her or she will defeat you! Since she is the best student at this, this is why I've given her the privilige to kick your arses." Harry said as he strolled to the back of the line. Fred stepped forward and his eyes were all puffy.<br>"Wait! Fred? Are you alright? What's the matter?" I asked, rushing over to him. He burst out in tears and wailed.  
>"I-I... Nobody cares about me!" He shouted as he ran out of the Room of Requirments and down the corridor. His screams echoed. I crossed my arms and looked at Ron and George.<br>"What dod you to to him?" I asked.  
>"Crying curse. It was funny last week and it's funny now." They both said.<br>"Except, it was meant to wear off a few hours after he had been cursed." George sighed, not looking at me directly.

Harry clapped his hands and hurried us onwards. When I got back to my spot, I was faced with boredom. I would defeat all of them. And they knew it too. Stupefy. Stupefy. Stupefy. OVer and over again for 15 minutes on end. Then it came to George. My hands got clammy but I tried not to show I was affected.  
>"I'll go easy on you." I laughed. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. I readied myself with my wand. Everybody was watching.<br>"Stupefy!" We both shouted. I was blown back into the wall next to the fire and I fell onto my side infront of it. I don't know where he fell. There were gasps.  
>"You killed her!" Some people muttered under their breaths. I twitched my foot and tried to psh myself up.<br>"Good job." I smiled, wiping dust and dirt from my jumper. I couldn't stand but I could sit. That's all I could do. I looked at my shoes. The small heel was broken and I was absolutley gutted!  
>"Oh thank heavens you're alright!" George said at my side. "Is anything broken?" He asked. I laughed and shook my head.<br>"My ankle's sore though."I sighed.  
>"Do you want to go to the hospital wing?" Ron asked. I shook my head and George helped me up.<br>"Are you alright ?" I asked looking up at George. He just had a smile.  
>"I'm fine." He muttered.<br>"You're going to the hospital wing though, wether you like it or not." Luna said. "Come on, I'll walk you." She smiled. "Hey, everybody's going to the bridge after dinner for a hangout. Want to come?" She asked. I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>George&amp;Hermione (L)<p>

It's Hermiones 5th year and George is beginning to get attracted to her. What will he do? Suffer in silence or will his loving twin guide him?

Apologies.

The bridge.  
>8pm<br>It's beginning to snow.  
>George POV<br>"Naaah! You don't, do you?"Neville asked. "Our Hermione?" He questioned.  
>"<em>Our Hermione<em>, what?"She questioned, hobbling along the bridge coming closer to us. We all shook our head. She came over next to me with a cast on her wrist.  
>"Oh- I'm so sorry about that, 'Mi." I stammered. She just shook her head and pulled down her cream beanie hat.<br>"Don't worry about it. Just sayin' that I _will _get my revenge and it shall be sweet." Hermione cursed with her eyes peered up at me and her lips in the form of a new smile.  
>"Children should not be out of their common rooms after hours!" Dolores snapped from the beginning of the bridge. The part that looked into the deep woods. She walked past us and hit all of us on the back of our heads. "Should be studying fo your OWL's tomorrow evening!" She said. She drew me and Fred a glare before continuing on her way. "GET INSIDE NOW!" Umbridge screamed. I closed my eyes and began walked, taking in the view of the cold, harsh lake which had small waves crashing onto the shore. Fred stopped and we all stopped.<br>"Come on! ME and George done this in first year!" He smiled. He moved to the edge of the bridge, said a few words and one of the panels came off, revealing a steep spiralling staircase to another bridge under the bridge we were on. Nobody ever caught us. Fred went first. Then Ginny. Then Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Hermione then me. Always last.  
>"I can't believe it's snowing in October." 'Mi sighed. I smiled and nodded.<br>"Amazing isn't it." I said as we both leaned over the edge. "Again, I am sorry about your wrist and your shoe." I apologized again. She hit my arm and shook her head.  
>"I told you it was fine. Please, stop worrying." Hermione said before Fred interveined.<p>

"No, if you look here we have a burning fire. We have beanbags and oh yes! We have a mini fridge!" Fred practically bawled. I hung my head and everybody laughed. Me and 'Mione just looked out at the falling snow and new something was going to happen. "Here, have a swig of this. This should loosen your tongues a bit!" Fred shouted, throwing a vile of something towards me. I raised my eyebrow and he nodded at me. "You're my guinea pig. There's only enough for two mouthfuls so you need to fight over it." He chuckled, slouching into one of the beanbags. I took a small mouthful of it and tried to keep it down.  
>"George?" Hermione asked. I smiled with my eyes screwed shut and I swallowed it.<br>"That is the most disgusting bloody thing I've ever tasted!" I laughed, handing 'Mi the vile. Nobody else volunteered."Why would you do that to us, you prat?" I asked. He just shook his head with a smug smile and locked his lips. He was up to something. I just knew it. A few hours passed and I went over to him. "What the bloody hell were you playing at, Fred?" I asked. Hermione didn't even notice I was gone.  
>"Sorry mate, but somebody had to make the fist move." He smirked, raisinng his eyebrows several times. "Hey, I'm going to bed. Anybody doing the same?" Fred asked when he pushed himself from the beanbag. Everybody nodded except Hermione. They all disappeared without a second though. The snow was falling contiuously and the top of the school was completley covered.<br>"Hey, are you coming?" I asked. She nodded and her eyes were as big as saucers. That potion done something to her. When we got to the top of the bridge, she began to walk slowly. She looked drunk to be honest. "Tantum Weasley." I muttered as I put the panel back over the gap.  
>"Come on, George!" She said.<p>

I ran back over to her and we walked slowly back. One minute we were talking, next minute she was slipping drastically on ice, pulling me down as she fell. She couldn't help but laugh to herself.  
>"This is like, really awkward." I smiled, getting off of her calmly and sitting against the edge of the bridge.<br>"Yeah." She joined.  
>"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU!" Umbridge screeched. "MY OFFICE!" She demanded. She came and walked past us, her heels loudly clacking against the icy wood.<br>"We could always dodge it." She smiled, laughing to herself again. I just fell in love all over again. We got up and I began running. "George! I can't run!" She pleaded. I went back and went behind her, picking her up around the waist. I ran, holding her body. We dodged past Umbride, laughing our immature heads off.  
>"Get back here, immediatley!" She snapped. I kept running and we managed to get all the way up to the Gryffindor common room.<br>"I'm so failing this OWL tomorrow." I sighed as I set her infront of her and Ginny's room. She shook her head.  
>"Just don't think about it. I'll help you through lunch." Hermione promised.<br>"Why would you help me? I'm just your best friends brother." I laughed.  
>"Because you're my friend aswell as Ron and Ginny." She stated. I shook my head.<br>"Thanks for that, 'Mi. Really appreciate it." I smiled brightly with colour rushing to my cheeks. She held her arms out for a hug and I gave her that cuddle. It was one of those long, warm cuddles that you get from family.  
>"So, I'll help you out in my free period after lunch. Promise." She said, pulling away and going into her and Ginnys room. My heart swelled and soared as I daydreamed walking back to mine and Freds room.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>George&amp;Hermione (L)<p>

I know I'm zooming forward alot of years (5 to be exact.) but I couldn't be bothered writing all the Dumbledore-Death and Battle thing. We all saw the movies, right? This is Hermione and George five years on. He's about 25, she's 22- no older than 23.  
>Hermione went over to America for study leaving everybody behind, including George. She gave lectures at some Wizarding CollegeUniversity whilst George ran the shop without Fred. She's quite wealthy now due to a book she released. She now has her own company which publishes her spell books and wizarding goods (Wands, Brooms, Cats, etc, etc.)

Starbucks and Travelcases

In the middle of London during rushhour.  
>Hermione POV<br>"No! I said I need an order of fifty! Not forty! God, Irene, you're fired!" I snapped down my iPhone at her. I hung up and ordered my Starbucks. A grande iced mocha with an extra shot of carmel and chocolate. Heaven in a cup. I payed the woman and turned back out the shop. I took a seat in the 'garden' outside and took the weight off my heeled feet. I undone one of the buttons on my black blazer and sighed heavily. I sipped at my drink and flipped through some folders on my phone. I had a seminar tomorrow at midday and another at 6:30 at night. I'm too bloody busy for this crap. I had another novel coming up based on my lovelife in Hogwarts. My crushes and was mainly based around one guy. George. George Weasley to be particular. Incoming Call. Harry. And when I say Harry, I mean Ginny. They were an item. A solid, engaged item! I left a guy back in the States to come over for their wedding. It wasn't the best relationship. We were never in the same place for a week or so in eachothers company. I sucked up my ssadness and answered.  
>"Hi there!" I chirped.<br>"Hey! I hear you're back in England. You should totally visit us!" Ginny squealed down the phone.  
>"Yeah!" I said. "Totally!" I laughed.<br>"Hold on. I'm putting you on loudspeaker." She said. "Hi, 'Mione!" Harry said. Everybody followed.  
>"Hi everybody." I smirked. They all said 'hi' again. We talked and talked and talked about their wedding plans.<br>"Hermione Granger! Never thought you were coming back."The familiar voice chuckled behind me. I hung up my phone in a thick state of shock and turned to see George towering over me. My phone went from my hand to my bag as I stood up, offering out a hug.

"Woah! It's really really good to see you again!" I laughed, offering the seat next to me. "So, how have you been!" I questioned him. He just laughed.  
>"Well, the shop is going really really well." He chorused and almost mocked. I smiled. "What about you?" He questioned. I smiled.<br>"Well, been overseas, released a book, opened up a company, lost ten pounds this year so I could fit into my dress and... Came back here." I laughed. Hejust watched me with bright blue eyes. "Can I get you a coffee or something?" I smiled at him. He shook his head and stood up.  
>"Nah, I best be getting back. Mum'll be expecting me for the rehersal dinner." George sighed. I stood up with him and gave him a sharp cuddle. He rubbed my back and the hug just got longer and longer. "Well, we look forward to seeing you at about seven. Do you have a place to stay whilst you're over here?" George questioned when he let go. I shook my head. "Well, I'm sure mum can set you up a place." He said, picking up my holdall. I grabbed my travel case.<br>"Heavy isn't it? Every-little- thing I own is seperated between these two bags." I sighed. George just looked at me. "Yup. Everything from photos to clothes to shoes to furniture- all miniture!" I laughed. He just shook his head with a small smile. "What?"  
>"Nothing, just- you've not changed one bit." He replied. We turned a few alleys out of the central focus of London and apparated to the Burrow. The marquee was already up and George just smiled. "'Mon. Don't want to feel the wrath, now do we ?" He joked, strolling under the large tent into the centre of it. It was massive. It was already set up with white tables and blue bows. Breathtaking.<br>"Hermione! Wow! You're really here!" Ron and Harry said, in variation. I put my bag down and they both came over to me, hugging me in sync. I kissed both their cheeks.  
>"I've missed you both so much!" I squealed at them, stll tightly hugging them. George picked up my other bag, heading toward the burrow.<p>

"'Mione!" Ginny exclaimed as she pushed Ron out of the way to hug me. Harry just dodged her. She nearly tackled me.  
>"Oh, wow! It's good to be back!" I sighed, trying not to cry. Ginny let go of me.<br>"Come on inside, get into something more comfortable than flight clothes." She laughed, escorting me inside. I met everybody again. Bill, Fleur and even little Victoire. I slipped into comfortable clothes... Tracksuit bottoms and a white shirt.  
>"Where have you been all these years?" Molly darted as soon as I walked into the kitchen. I looked at her and then Arthur.<br>"America. I told you this. I couldn't cope with Fred and the whole battle so I left and made a new start. Then I got the invite from Ginny and I came right back. Permenantly." I said to her. Her face lit up and she hugged me tightly.  
>"Oh, well, welcome home!" Arthur smiled at me.<br>"You're staying?" Bill smiled brightly, coming into the kitchen.  
>"Yeah, but I'm going house hunting tomorrow." I smiled back. Molly sighed and shooed us off to get ready for the rehearsal. Really a waste of time in getting comfortably dressed then.<p>

That night after rehearsal.  
>11 pm<br>George POV  
>I looked at the empty other bed next to me. I missed Fred really bad. Five years I've gone without him. I told him everything. Even stuff about Hermione. I couldn't believe she was back. I thought she had forgotten all about us over there. She hadn't changed. Her organizational skills were still as sharp as ever and she never missed a beat. I wanted her to be mine. All mine. I knew she felt exactly the same. I managed to slip out part of her new novel that she's been writing whilst she was meeting and greeting everybody. It really made me smile.<br>_It was a boy. A Tall, slim, red haired boy. A twin and My bestfriends brother.A Jokeshop owner now. He made me smile a whole lot. I couldn't keep cool around him. I Can recall when we were in school together. There was once incident that stuck out to me. I wish it had never got awkward. We were sneaking about outside of the school ground and I slipped, accidentaly pulling him ontop of me. I knew then that all those years of pining over him was a waste of time. He would never love me the way I loved him. The boy's name was George. And to this day, I do still yearn for him, but I Don't let it stop me in my daily life. But everytime I see a joke shop, I will always remember Georgie._  
>There was a knock at my door and I threw the extract into my wardrobe, locking it lots of times.<br>"Come on in." I sighed. Hermione poked her head through the door with a shy smile.  
>"Were you asleep?" She asked, closing the door behind her as she carried herself to the foot of my bed. Shaking my head, I smiled at her.<br>"No, just about to watch a movie. Why are you up so late?" I questioned her. Hermione just let out a deep sigh and lay back across my feet.  
>"I just can't sleep. I mean, with the wedding tomorrow and parts of my novel missing... I can't occupy myself." She smiled. Her hands roamed through her hair and I smiled.<br>"What's your book about?" I questioned her again. Hermione smiled at me then looked back up at the ceiling.  
>"You'll see it when I publish it." She smirked.<br>"Georgie?"Angelina said, walking into the room. Hermione sat up and looked quite embarrassed.

I looked at Hermione and smiled.  
>"We have some news... And we want you to be the first to know." I said to her. Angelina came and sat infront of me with a shy smile. Hermione looked confused at us both. She nodded and Angelina took over.<br>"We're getting married." Angelina smiled. Hermione went pale and then burst back to life.  
>"Wow! Congratulations." She whispered. I raised my eyebrow and looked at her.<br>"Hermione? Are you OK?" I questioned. She nodded before I finished my sentence. Her eyes were begining to go pink and she kept on blinking. I knew she was going to cry. Angelina didn't though. I pushed myself from the bed, leaving Angelina on the bed. "Hermione, come o-" I began, opening my arms for a hug.  
>"No, I'm fine. I'm so happy for you both. Really, I am." She started. I watched her walk away from me with tears beginning to fall as she went into the hallway. I stammered and Angelina took my hand.<br>"She'll be alright. Just shock." She smiled, bringing my lips down to meet hers. "So, what are we watching?" Ange asked.  
>"You're watching Batman. I'm going to make sure she's alright. I just want to make sure it's Jetlag making her like this." I smiled, touching the side of her face before going out to the hallway.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>George&amp;Hermione (L)<p>

I can't do this  
>(Was watching Brokeback Mountain when writing this. Needed help for the kiss)<p>

Cont'd from Chapter 3 ;)  
>Hermione POV<br>My cheeks were red and my forehead was steaming.  
>"Hermione? What's the matter?" Ginny groaned as she rolled over in her bed next to Harry.<br>"Nothing, nothing. Shhh... Go back to sleep."I whispered, bringing the covers up to her neck.  
>"What's up, Hermione? I'll help you find your novel if that's the problem." George whispered, coming past Ginny's bed next to the door, to my make-shift bed at the window. I shook my head and wiped my eyes.<br>"No. It's not that". The duvet covered were pulled back and I just lay there, collecting warmth as he stood at the window.  
>"Tell me what's the matter. I mean- if I<em> can <em>help, I _want_ to help, you know?" He sighed. George took the place at my side on the other side of the double. He lay on his front and put his face into the pillow.  
>"George...I know that you took part of my book. And I know that you read it." I whispered. His head lifted and I nodded.<br>"You really felt that way, 'Mi?"George asked.  
>"Well, yeah. Of course. That's why I wrote it." I replied, turning on my side. He got up immediatley and walked round to my side of the bed. HE threw the covers back and took my hand.<br>"Hermione, it's been five years and we've never mentioned this. I can't marry Angelina now that we're like this- You know, open about it." He said, taking my other hand. I furiously shook my head at him in the dark.  
>"You were getting married?" Ginny exclaimed. It made us both jump.<br>"Go back to sleep, you're dreaming." I muttered quietly to her.

I turned back to George who slammed his lips to mine. My hands moved to grip the sides of his shirt. His hands were at the side of hips, tightly. Firmly. Roughly he kissed me, my calves hitting the side of the bed. I was sure that my knuckles were white from gripping the arms of his shirt so tightly. I fell backwards onto the bed as gently as I could, still kissing the hell out of George. I heard somebody whince.  
>"Geo-Georgie? What's... Ahem. What's going on here?"Angelina mumbled, switching the lights on in the room. I pulled away from him on hid my face as best as I could. As George tried him best to explain, I grinned to myself and Harry groaned, picking up the duvvet which was covering Ginny as well as himself.<br>"I'm sleeping in your bed, George." He groaned. Ginny ran after him.  
>"Explain please!" She said in a state of tears. I tried to get up from under George.<br>"George... Come on." I mumbled. He got up straight away. "OK, Ange, this is really out of order." I began, going over to her.  
>"No(!)" She said, wiping her face.<br>"Come on. We're talking this out." Ron stated. The door was wide open and he was trying to keep his eyes the same way. All four of us walked down to the kitchen as quietly as we could. I sat at the head of the table with George on my left and Ange on my right. Ron stood at the kettle and crossed his arms. "Can somebody tell me why it is now, like, Half past midnight and why you guys are arguing?" He asked us.  
>"It's midnight because it's midnight." George scowled. Angelina kicked him under the table.<br>"It's a long story, Ron." I sighed. He shrugged with the ignorant look I have be dreading the past five minutes. "Well, I like George. George likes me. Angelina has never liked me. George read and extract of my book. They said they were engaged. I cried. We kissed. Angelina saw." I fumbled.

"Wait... You- You kissed Hermione?" Ron asked in a raised and alarmed tone.  
>"Uh... Yeah. I guess so." George smiled proudly. Angelina grabbed her wand and stood.<br>"Wingardium Leviosa!" She almost shouted. George gripped onto the table and almost brought it up into the air with him. "I hate you! I fucking hate you, George!" She cried, completely overwhelmed by sadness and shock.  
>"SECTUMSEMPRA!" I scolded at her. The effects quickly took hold and George dropped drastically into the kitchen table. Now, do I continue her pain which didn't seem to be doing any damage or do I help George who was drastically bleeding? My wand was cracking and it eventually splintered because I was holding it so tightly. I dropped it and went over to George on the table. The spell defected. I wasn't 100% pointing my spell at Angelina.<br>"George. Oh my- What- George!" I begged at his side. His other ear was slashed.

"I'm holey again." He sighed with a pout. I looked around the kitchen and then back at George who was holding my hand. Ange looked at me then George.  
>"I'm going to fix you. I am. I am." I stammered, trying my best to use the remains of my wand to heal his ear.<br>"I don't get it. You snog him but you wont even come near me with a barge pole!" Ron began to inflict. "I mean, what's up with that!"  
>"What the Merlin and Fudge happened in here?" Fleur asked from the door.<br>"Just a disagreement." George said, trying to sit up. "Sorry, Ange. I don't want you. I want her. Since 2nd year." He smiled. Angelina scoffed and turned.  
>"I'm out of this FreakHole." She said, slamming the front door, not even coming back for her belongings. Fleur helped me out with Georges ear and smiled before hugging me.<br>"It's good to have you back, Hermione. Victoire's really happy to see you too."She said, airkissing both of my cheeks before going back up to bed. I looked at Ron who was really really sad byu the looks of things.  
>"Am I leaving you to talk or- ?" I asked, going for the room door. Ron shook his head. George nodded. "Ok then." I sighed, "I guess I'll be seeing you at the wedding then?" I smiled, closing the kitchen door behind me. I went back up to my makeshift bed and sighed at the events. He had picked me over Angelina. Ron's mum will hear about this.<p>

Next morning.  
>9am<br>3 hours before the wedding.  
>George POV<br>The rustling of papers woke me up. The dialing tones woke me up too. Scratching awoke me.  
>"George! Get up!" Hermione said, hitting the side of my arm with a newspaper. My eyes fluttered open and I was in Ginny's room. Next to the window. Hermione had her back to me , looking out the window and she was on the phone.<br>"Who you chatting too ?" I asked. She held up a finger, silencing me. Wow. And now's the time I shut up.  
>"No... Well just publish the blurb without me... I don't care! I'm honestly nearly finished... Last chapter..." She complained. I smirked, sitting up behind her, deciding to take her mind off of her publicist. Pressing my lips to her shoulder causing her to shiver was the best in my arsenal.<br>"No, No. I'm fine, just phone me when the date's final for the signing- Oh... Well, Diagon Alley is the best... OK. Alright, bye now." she replied, hanging up.

"So, um about last night" Hermione turned. I cut her off, kissing her deeply, "George"She rasped.  
>"No... Shh. You'll ruin it" I replied, kissing her again like I had last night. She giggled as we heard someone clear their throat.<br>"And _what_ is going on in here ?" Mum demanded. Oh. Shit.  
>"Nothing, Mum" I replied, moving away from 'Mione who was blushing up a storm.<br>"Well, why are you sucking on that poor girls neck? Where is Angelina ?" Mum questioned.  
>"She left me, mum, 'cause I'm in love with Hermione" I replied. Mum sighed before walking down the hall.<br>"She doesn't seem happy" Mione murmured.  
>"She's never happy." I laughed. She pulled my lips back to hers and I felt all the way up and down her back, under her strappy shirt. Savouing her. Practically devouring her.<br>"I'M GETTING MARRIED! AND you're... heh!" Harry said triumphantly, lowering down to shocked. He cleared his throat and rocked back on his heels. "Snogging... With eachother... At this time of day..." He sighed. I pursed my lips together and stood up.  
>"Shu'p." I sighed, "Marryin' my sister- you treat me right." I laughed, hitting his shoulder as I walked to my room.<p>

When I was selecting out my best suit for the wedding, mum shouted up to me.  
>"George! Door for you!" She screamed through the house. It echoed and Crookshanks quivvered on Fred's bed. I sighed heavily and passed Hermione on the stairs. She cocked her eyebrow and watched me answer.<br>"Merlin..." I whispered when I opened the door.

* * *

><p>AN- So... <em><strong>Who<strong>_ do you think it is? It's up for discussion. PM it or even stick it in the reviews x


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>George&amp;Hermione (L) <p>

Engaged

George POV  
>"I can't believe it. We're engaged! That's amazing!" I sighed, resting back on the bed.<br>"Yeah. And Ginny's pregnant and everything." She smiled from the bathroom. The tap was turned off and the toothbrush was set down. "Amazing, isn't it?" Hermione laughed. I nodded and rubbed my face.  
>"Still pretty sick that it's my little sister but, yeah. Amazing." I smiled. She came over and sat up at the headboard. "It's been such a long day."<br>"But with the bloody best outcome, I'll tell you." She said. "You're too good to me." Hermione smiled, brushing the top of my head gently.  
>"Nah. Don't even know how you can say that." I laughed. She shimmied down so we were at least at eyelevel.<br>"I open my mouth and wor-" She began before I fused my lips to hers. She seemed shocked when I done it, but settled and separated my lips with her soft tongue. I hitched her leg up so it was just over my waist. Her hand was across my chest and resting on my shoulder. I put my hand on her back and the other on her hip, bringing her as close as possible. My Bride-To-Be. I began fumbling at her pyjamma top. She stopped and helped me out, pulling her shirt over her head and onto the floor. 10x easier.

Next Morning.  
>Hermione POV<br>My alarm beeped for 11 am. It kept going and going and going. I felt like crap. A bunged up nose, a fever and a headache. Uggh! I had no other choice but to get up.  
>"Might as well" I sighed, pushing myself up from the pillow. George threw his arm around my shoulder and pulled me back down. "George." I sighed with an amused smile.<br>"No. Get down. The bombs'll get us." He laughed, nuzzling into my neck. He began to kiss my shoulder.  
>"Don't kiss me." I groaned, my voice all deep and groggy. I began coughing and I covered my mouth, feeling my bottom lip. "Oh my, Merlin!" I gasped, sitting upright. I began whincing and I ran to the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. "Oh!" I almost screamed.<br>"What?" George asked. I looked at my shadowed face and the coldsore on my bottom lip. Just beginning.  
>"I have a cold sore. Like, major!" I sighed as I went back into the bedroom. All he done was sigh. "Don't! From the nose down- I'm hideous!" I laughed. George shook his head.<br>"No. Seductive from head to toe." He smirked. I blushed and strolled leisurely to the wardrobe, beginning to pull out my clothes for the day.  
>"Hey, we have your mum and dads anniversary tonight." I warned, taking my chinos and cardi out. George groaned again.<br>"Do we have to go? Can we not just stay in and have a cosy night?" He asked. I just lolled my head to the side as I looked at him.  
>"No. Come on, we are going; A- Because it's their anniversary and B- Ginny got her scan today" I smiled.<br>"I didn't think children were... You know, your scene." George said when he managed to get onto his feet. I shook my head at him.  
>"I wouldn't have kids myself but other people having children, really different story." I explained. The tension in the room heightened. George spoke.<br>"Never?"His voice strangled. I smiled.  
>"Well, not really. I've just never taken to it.".<p> 


End file.
